<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>野花与战俘，鬼魂与白月亮 by puyilao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150911">野花与战俘，鬼魂与白月亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao'>puyilao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“大概这世上有些人就是这样，固执，冷血，又臭又硬。不管你他妈怎么努力，他们就是没法被改变。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Bellec/Arno Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>野花与战俘，鬼魂与白月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>他在手术台上醒来，眼前是惨白的无影灯和生着污垢的天花板，还在勉强发挥效用的麻醉剂叫他的脑袋像生了锈，迟钝地接收着一切填进他颅腔里的信息——氯化剂的味道漂浮在空气里，靠门的天花板塌下来一块，裸露出里头黑色电线和生锈管道的模样。一只戴着橡胶手套的手伸过来，调整了一下无影灯的位置，现在它正对着他的腹腔，照亮了正在发生的一切：他在被切开——手术刀，止血钳，止血布，主刀医生在大喊一个单词，是某种凝血剂的名字。接着，一小块金属从他蠕动的血肉里被拔出来，扔到了不锈钢托盘上，是那颗差点要了他命的子弹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>护士在给医生递缝合针的时候看到了他的眼睛，那是潜伏在灌木丛里的肉食动物才会有的眼睛——他在观察，等待时机，蓄势待发。</p>
<p>病人醒了，护士惊惶地喊出了声。</p>
<p>戴着浅蓝色口罩的麻醉医生惊讶地看了他一眼，迅速往他静脉里补充镇静剂和肌松剂，强制他重新回到漆黑麻木的沉睡之中。</p>
<p>但是在这之前，他已经意识到了更为重要的另一件事——他的右手上戴着手铐，而它的另一头正铐在手术床的支架上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是了，虽然他已经失去了他的一切——他的配枪，警徽，尊严和荣誉，可他还是活了下来。</p>
<p>命运到底从没有一次眷顾过他，比雷克心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>这是他在看护病房里渡过的第三天。</p>
<p>护士拆开他身上和脑袋上的绷带，停止向他的静脉里注射更多的吗啡，病房的房门打开，走进来一个穿警服的男人，拿着花和手提袋，沉默地注视他的脸。</p>
<p>亚诺·多里安，现在他才是警长了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多里安把鲜花扔进垃圾桶，然后从手提袋里拎出一瓶酒，他瞟了一眼，是龙舌兰。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“虽然我知道你真的不要命，”亚诺从袋子里拿出一个苹果，坐在病床边的椅子上，开始削皮，“但你不会真的在醒过来的第一天就喝酒的，对吧？”</p>
<p>比雷克没有问答，他只是问：“你在干嘛？”</p>
<p>“探病。”</p>
<p>病床上的囚犯没有说话，他只是仰着头，望着天花板上的一块霉斑，有那么一瞬间亚诺觉得他会从病床上暴起而下，用那瓶龙舌兰砸破他的脑袋——可他一动不动。亚诺站起来去看他的脸，发现比雷克的表情是一片空白。</p>
<p>“……这不是怜悯，”亚诺观察着他的神情，慢慢地说，“你知道的，战争中的失败者并不一定总是会被杀死的。”</p>
<p>“所以我现在是俘虏了？”</p>
<p>“……”亚诺看了他一眼，他似乎想要说点什么，但是那些话哽在他的喉咙里，怎么也倒不出来，于是他滚动了一下喉结，捏着那个苹果，最后只是说，“——是的。”</p>
<p>比雷克看了他一眼，然后他挪开了目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亚诺走出病房的时候，门口的狱警朝他点了一下头，权做招呼。</p>
<p>辛苦了。他说。</p>
<p>路过护士站的时候，他听见值班的小姑娘正在埋头小声地讨论住在607的病人。一个专门猎杀杀人犯的警察，他应付了这么些年记者，自然知道舆论的喜好，黑暗里的英雄，正义的行刑者，没有什么比这种故事更能博得媒体的青睐了。</p>
<p>但是亚诺脑子里却闪过了那个下着雨的夜晚，比雷克站在昏黄路灯下和他对峙的画面，他半边脸暴露在光下，面无表情，另外半边脸埋没在黑暗里，对他说，犹豫什么——站在你面前的，不过是个杀人犯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>“这是什么。”主治医师黑着脸问。</p>
<p>比雷克转过头，看了一眼他手里的那个空酒瓶，一边在心里骂他一个医生干嘛去翻垃圾桶，一边漠然回答：“苏打水。”</p>
<p>“……”威廉医生深呼吸了三秒，然后大骂，“你当我傻吗？”</p>
<p>比雷克阴森森道：“那你干嘛问我，当我傻吗？”</p>
<p>医生被他气的够呛，他恶狠狠地举起拳头，在比雷克如若实质的杀人目光中，捶了一下柔软的病床。</p>
<p>比雷克：“……”</p>
<p>威廉恼羞成怒：“你那是什么表情？我不喜欢你脸上的表情！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>自从那段算不上愉快的对话结束后，很长一段时间里，亚诺再没有见过比雷克。</p>
<p>不管是作为警察还是杀人犯的本事，比雷克都算得上恶名昭彰，等医生给他拆完最后一根缝合线后，负责看守他的狱警便忙不迭地签了移交手续，在一众医护人员和病人的窃窃私语声中把他带上了运囚车。</p>
<p>亚诺在调查一桩碎尸案的时候接到了副典狱长的电话。</p>
<p>“——人已经接收了？”</p>
<p>“知道了，非常感谢你的告知……嗯，我明白了。”</p>
<p>“你问需不需要给他安排两个狱警保护？……我觉得是需要的，但很有可能不是你想的那种保护。”</p>
<p>“嗯，好的，再见。”</p>
<p>他挂了电话，愣了好一会儿，回过神来的时候，才发现其他组员都停下了手里的活，全都转过头，在看他的脸色。</p>
<p>他翻了个白眼，挥着手中的文件夹，嘘声驱赶他们：“看什么，干活去，干活去！尸体还没拼齐呢！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>副典狱长的担忧来源于比雷克除开杀人犯之外的另一层身份，他在本省已经当了二十年的警察，除开那些被他私底下弄死的王八蛋，他抓进监狱的犯人和他这些年收到的投诉在数量上几乎相差无几。</p>
<p>令人意外的是，比雷克对接下来发生的一切都表现得接受良好，仿佛在他眼里，囚服和警服本就没有区别，旁人恶意和畏惧的注视也毫无新意可言。他走进食堂，端起盘子，找了一个离电视最近的地方坐下来，开始看今天的早间新闻。</p>
<p>多里安带着黑眼圈的脸出现在屏幕上，应付媒体的话还是老一套：正在密切搜查，相关细节不能透露，欢迎民众提供更多线索——</p>
<p>“这不是警长吗？”</p>
<p>一个右边脸颊上纹着蜈蚣的犯人端着餐盘，笑嘻嘻地站在他面前，挡住了他的视线：“你当初说让我这样的渣滓在牢里烂到死的时候，想到过自己也会有今天吗？”</p>
<p>四周的囚犯全都一齐哄笑起来。</p>
<p>“……”比雷克停下了手里搅动肉汤的动作，打量了他一眼。</p>
<p>“你他妈谁啊。”他这样问。</p>
<p>“怎么，警长不记得我了？可是我还记得那个小妞的家里人，那是她爸吧？哭得快断了气，让我把女儿还给他，真是头让人心烦的猪，还是他的女儿哭得比较楚楚可怜——”</p>
<p>比雷克脸上的表情消失了。</p>
<p>而注意到这一点的犯人显然从中感到了莫大的快乐与报复的快感，他咧开嘴角，放肆地微笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不担心？”</p>
<p>“什么？”亚诺后知后觉地问。</p>
<p>何塞在纸盒里挑挑拣拣，最后拿走了巧克力味道的甜甜圈：“那所监狱里糟老头子的仇人，估计能挤满半个用来放风的院子。”</p>
<p>亚诺耸耸肩：“那跟他在警察局的时候有什么区别吗？”</p>
<p>何塞想了一下，竟找不出反驳他的话。这个可恨的老疯子，他憎恨他人，就如同他人憎恨他自己一样。</p>
<p>事实上，亚诺担心的是另一件事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你为什么要杀人。”</p>
<p>“杀人犯自然该死。”</p>
<p>“比雷克……我知道你痛恨能够逃脱法律制裁的罪犯，但是每个人都会留下破绽的，只要不放弃，我们总能找到机会把他送进监狱——”</p>
<p>“不，”比雷克打断了他，“你不明白。”</p>
<p>他抬起头，两只眼睛黑黢黢的，在昏黄路灯的照射下，折射出一种非人的沉静和冷酷。</p>
<p>“杀人从来都不需要什么借口。我杀人，只是因为我想这样做。</p>
<p>“就像狮子捕猎山羊，秃鹫啃食尸体，这与正义和道德无关，不过是一种发自内心的欲望，一种野兽的本能。”</p>
<p>亚诺：“……可你不是野兽。”</p>
<p>行至末路的杀人犯冷笑了一下，然后他说：</p>
<p>“每个杀人犯，都是野兽。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——狮子在进食。秃鹫在撕开腐尸骨头上的皮肉。</p>
<p>比雷克在这一刻感到了由衷的快乐。</p>
<p>他举起那把铁制汤勺，顺着他脸上的纹身插进去，像在解剖一条拼死挣扎的蜈蚣，像在餐桌上切开一盘太过难嚼的肉冻，然后挖出里面煮熟的内脏和板栗。被剖成两半的蜈蚣在颤抖，味道糟糕的腥臭肉冻在痛苦地惨叫，它的声音甚至盖过了电视广告的背景音乐，只能模糊听见浮夸的广告词在说：肉，保质……幸福和永远。</p>
<p>真是一顿糟糕的早饭。他心想。</p>
<p>终于反应过来的狱警从门口跑过来，用力把他们两个分开，比雷克没有挣扎，他松开了手里的汤勺，在肉冻的抽噎和嚎叫声中站起身来，漫不经心地抹了一把溅到脸上的血。他已经完成了他想要的，因此显得平和又冷静，仿佛刚才鲜血淋漓的暴怒和残忍处刑不过是一场虚惊的白日幻影。</p>
<p>他居高临下地看着那条流血的蜈蚣，漠然道：“畜生就是畜生。畜生不该讲话。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>副典狱长：“……你看起来一点也不惊讶，多里安警长。”</p>
<p>亚诺：“……”</p>
<p>副典狱长捏着鼻梁，疲惫道：“这就是你说的‘很有可能不是你想的那种保护’，是吗？”</p>
<p>亚诺不知道为什么感到一股莫大的心虚，他目光游离，回道：“……是的。”</p>
<p>和他私交甚笃的副典狱长诚恳道：“我真的不希望我们监狱被媒体塑造成一所惨无人道的，虐待囚犯的，充满恐怖传闻的监狱——我还想升职，我不想在这个铁笼子里呆一辈子，多里安警长。”</p>
<p>亚诺忙道：“不会有下次了，我保证——我会去劝他的。”</p>
<p>副典狱长生无可恋地叹了一口气，然后他说：“请你告诉他，小打小闹可以，不要见血，也不要杀人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>令他感到诧异的是，差点没了半根舌头的那个倒霉蛋并没有选择起诉比雷克。</p>
<p>“——这就是监狱啊。”阿尔卡蒂奥这样说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他向监狱递交了多次探望申请，所有步骤都很顺利，除了最后一环——比雷克不肯会见任何访客。</p>
<p>最后他只能选择拨通副监狱长的电话，问道：“你们那边的食堂伙食怎么样？接受访客参观吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克喜欢在吃饭的时候看电视。他第一次坐的地方几乎成了专用座，没人疯到去跟他抢，除了负责监视他的狱警维克托，也没人愿意坐他附近的位置。</p>
<p>他不看球赛转播，也不看电视连续剧，和雷打不动定时开放的食堂一样，另一样会定时播放的东西是新闻。这个古板又毫无乐趣的爱好让其他犯人苦不堪言，没人愿意在与世隔绝的铁笼子里了解时政时事，也没人有兴趣了解当地警局又抓到了哪个罪犯要关进来和他们作伴。</p>
<p>屏幕上的记者正在采访一对中产阶级夫妻，丈夫穿剪裁合体的西装，袖扣昂贵，没戴眼镜，但鼻梁上有非常明显的压痕，妻子很漂亮，却没有化妆，眼圈通红，脖子上戴一条润白细密的珍珠项链。两人坐在沙发上，戴着婚戒的手紧紧牵在一起。</p>
<p>“请帮帮我，找找我的女儿……她已经失踪五天了，她很懂事，绝不会随便乱跑，她还那么小，只有七岁……”</p>
<p>沙发后面的窗户没有拉上窗帘，露出院子的一角，一匹黑白花色的小马驹甩着尾巴，正在埋头吃草。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在给出电话联系方式和地址之后，采访很快被切掉，电视上开始出现比雷克自己的脸——是他的警察证件照，民众对警察杀人犯的兴趣显然还没有褪去，那个与他有过几次十分不愉快会面的周报记者正拦在警察局门口，大声质问为何要把政府监察机构的无能怪罪在正义的执行者身上，当地警局什么时候才能真正担负起属于自己的责任。</p>
<p>比雷克站了起来，离开座位走过去，头一次切换了频道。</p>
<p>坐在他旁边的维克托十分诧异，问道：“你不想听听民众的看法吗？”</p>
<p>比雷克看了他一眼，漠然道：“一群无知之辈，有什么好听的。”</p>
<p>“没人会不想了解别人对自己的评价。”</p>
<p>“我很清楚他们会说些什么——当初我揍了一个强奸犯，他们指责我滥用职权，虐待嫌犯。如今我杀了人，还是同样这群人，却又把我当作英雄看待了。”</p>
<p>他冷笑一声：“——杀人就那么好吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.</p>
<p>亚诺站在食堂门口，皱起眉毛，不解道：“……比雷克在跟谁说话？”</p>
<p>负责带领他参观的狱警诧异地看了他一眼。</p>
<p>“你不知道？”他说，“——他的脑子坏掉了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.</p>
<p>比雷克在看见他的时候没有半点惊讶。</p>
<p>“案子解决了吗？”他开门见山道。</p>
<p>亚诺顿了一下才反应过来：“你说莉亚·希尔顿的失踪案？”</p>
<p>“好像是叫这个名字——这不是简单的绑架吧。”</p>
<p>“……嗯，我们在最后目击到莉亚的地方找到了圣诞老人玩具。”</p>
<p>“……告诉受害者家属了吗？”</p>
<p>“‘圣诞老人’在杀害那些孩子之前，会让他们活大概一周左右的时间，如果能在那之前救出——”</p>
<p>“你应该告诉他们，”比雷克不认同地皱起眉毛，“让他们做好心理准备，不要给了他们希望，再让他们去看孩子的尸体。”</p>
<p>亚诺紧紧地抓住了自己的餐盘，他说：“我会抓住他的。”</p>
<p>比雷克只是看了他一眼，并没有再多说什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克：“这里的土豆泥是洗衣粉的味道。”</p>
<p>亚诺：“操，你不早说！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他吃完最后一块燕麦面包的时候，比雷克忽然开口：“我要参与这个案子。”</p>
<p>“——你不能，”亚诺不自觉地压低了声音，“你被革职了，而且你他妈现在是个囚犯。”</p>
<p>“我当然可以。”</p>
<p>比雷克不为所动。</p>
<p>“我知道线索，而你要想从我这里得到，就得让我出去——参与这个案子。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.</p>
<p>何塞靠在车门上，他烟瘾犯了，开始到处摸自己的口袋。</p>
<p>雷奥里亚诺见怪不怪地摇下车窗，拔下车载点烟器递给他。</p>
<p>“你说，比雷克到底有没有线索？”雷奥探出头问。</p>
<p>何塞深吸了一口烟，然后说：“有什么关系？亚诺需要的无非只是一个借口罢了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上次给你做检查的医生叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>“不记得了，名字好像是威廉，或者利亚姆？”比雷克站在核磁共振室门口，皱起眉毛，“你带我来这里干什么？”</p>
<p>“脑震荡复诊，”亚诺说，“我怕你疯了——我可不想带着神经病查案，那群记者会用话筒和钢笔杀了我的。”</p>
<p>比雷克不置可否，只是耸肩：“那又怎么样，庭审早过了，你又不能把我关去疯人院。”</p>
<p>亚诺：“起码我能提前准备拘束服。”</p>
<p>比雷克用一种吃人的目光看向他，亚诺下意识闭上了嘴。等到里面的医生打开房门，叫比雷克进去检查的时候，他才反应过来——现在他才是老大，那个该死的疯老头子，他根本犯不着看他的脸色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他坐在门外的塑料椅子上翻看比雷克的病例。</p>
<p>腹部创口导致的大量出血和短暂休克，已经取出异物并进行了伤口缝合，头部撞击引发的疑似脑震荡后遗症，患者频繁出现注意力不集中的情况，并伴随有幻听和幻视现象，目前无头痛头晕症状，失眠和多梦有待进一步观察。落款是马克西姆医生。</p>
<p>亚诺看着那个名字，忽然从座位上站了起来，他走到护士台前，询问值班的姑娘：“请问你们医院里有叫做威廉或者利亚姆的医生吗？”</p>
<p>“威廉医生？”护士皱起眉毛，苦苦思索了一番，接着她低下头，在电脑上操作了一会儿，抬起头来，终于确认，“我们医院没有叫这个名字的医生。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>他还没来得及询问更多，手机振动的动静就打断了他，亚诺冲着护士抱歉一笑，转过身走进无人的走廊，拿出手机看了一眼亮起的屏幕，来电显示是：阿尔卡蒂奥。</p>
<p>靠，惨了。亚诺脸上的表情皱成一团，他犹豫了半天，最后还是按下了接听。</p>
<p>“亚诺·多里安！你知道现在几点了吗？十一点了！”阿尔卡蒂奥抓狂道，“我在办公室里待了一个早上——就我一个人！还有何塞和雷奥里亚诺，你们他妈的人呢？”</p>
<p>“呃，听着，阿尔，你冷静一点，我们没有旷工……我们现在在第四市区医院。”</p>
<p>“靠近监狱的那所医院？你们去那里做什么——等等，你把比雷克弄出来了？”</p>
<p>亚诺：“……”</p>
<p>阿尔卡蒂奥深吸了一口气：“不，你最好告诉我你没有。”</p>
<p>“别这样，阿尔，你知道的，申请临时假释麻烦得要死，还得去看地方检察官和法官的脸色，但如果只是当地警局借出人手帮助监狱看管必须要去医院治疗的犯人，事情就会简单很多……”</p>
<p>他忠诚的朋友打断了他，语气坚定，严肃，不容玩笑。</p>
<p>“——你知道我指的不是这个。”</p>
<p>他们同时沉默了下来。</p>
<p>亚诺把目光从自己的鞋尖上挪开，漫无目的地在走廊上挂着的画像上游离。他干笑一声，说：“——我还以为你才是我们之中最‘比雷克’的那一个。”</p>
<p>“你曾经问过我……比雷克是个好警察吗，我的回答依然不变：他是。”</p>
<p>阿尔卡蒂奥说这话的时候，语调平静又沉稳，显然已经想通了这一切——他从来都是那个最早想通和放下的人。</p>
<p>“他是个好警察，但那是在他杀人之前——你还记得他杀了多少人吗？我还记得，并且记得很清楚——如果不是因为陪审团喜欢这个疯狂的故事，那个数字能让他庭审完就直接被拉到郊区的刑场里枪毙。”</p>
<p>亚诺：“……”</p>
<p>阿尔卡蒂奥说：“我很清楚他在做什么，可是你呢？亚诺，你知道自己现在在做什么吗？”</p>
<p>多里安在这一刻被他话语中的尖锐所击中，他像被打了一拳，呼吸困难，四肢沉重不堪，连目光都难以聚焦。过了好一会，他才说：</p>
<p>“皮耶·比雷克是个固执又疯狂的老王八蛋，但他绝不会拿孩子的安危开玩笑。”他重复了一遍，像是在说服对面的人，也像是在说服他自己，“——他不会在这种事情上骗我的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”电话另一头的警察沉默了半晌，然后他说，“亚诺，他已经骗过你很多次了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔卡蒂奥挂掉了电话。</p>
<p>而亚诺还举着手机，他的目光无法控制地看向左起第三幅画像：一个戴着圆框银细框眼镜的白头发老头正板着脸，画框下标着他的就职日期和名字——</p>
<p>1932年，第三任院长，威廉·里斯本。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.</p>
<p>“你告诉我，”走出医院的时候，亚诺忽然问，“那个犯人，你是准备杀了他吗？”</p>
<p>这时正是正午，晴空烈日高挂，彻底离开大楼阴影的时候，比雷克下意识眯起眼睛，抬起手遮挡太过刺眼的日光。</p>
<p>“然后为了一个狗娘养的渣滓再上一次法庭？”他嗤笑一声，“我知道你在想什么，小子，事实上，我也可以告诉你：你只要在我动手之前，给他戴上手铐就行。</p>
<p>“——我是不会杀已经定了罪的罪犯的。”</p>
<p>亚诺已经和他朝夕相处了三年，他的眼睛告诉他，比雷克没有说谎。可是他的耳朵却在说另一句话：比雷克没有正面回答他的问题。</p>
<p>他们走进停车场，何塞和雷奥见到比雷克时还是老样子，浑身不自在，挺直腰背，脸上一副老鼠见了猫的表情，亚诺注意到何塞甚至下意识把烟都给灭了。</p>
<p>比雷克瞟了他们一眼，随口问道：“杵在这里干什么，你们都没有活要干的吗？”</p>
<p>雷奥：“呃，我要去找之前的受害者家属问话，重新寻找失踪孩子们之间的联系。”</p>
<p>何塞：“……我要去见最后一个目击到莉亚的邻居，上次录的口供有点问题。”</p>
<p>比雷克盯着他们，面无表情：“——那还不快去？”</p>
<p>两位警员立刻自觉打开车门，坐进去，踩下油门，忙不迭地逃离了这里，连和真正的警长多里安打声招呼都忘了。</p>
<p>亚诺：“……”大概这就是条件反射，他悲哀地想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在只剩他们两个了，亚诺从衣兜里摸出车钥匙的时候，比雷克忽然开口：“我要开车。”</p>
<p>已经被迫坐了三年副驾驶座的亚诺迅速回答：“你想得美。”</p>
<p>掌握主动权的感觉是如此之好，以至于直到比雷克黑着脸，拉开车门，拿起副驾驶座上放着的东西的时候，亚诺才意识到大事不好：他在下车的时候，把枪套落在副驾驶座上了。</p>
<p>“……”比雷克抽出那把枪，露出嫌弃的表情：“你居然用点45口径的格洛克。”</p>
<p>接着他抬起枪，瞄准了多里安的脑袋。咔嚓一声，拉开了保险。</p>
<p>“车钥匙给我。”他阴恻恻道。</p>
<p>亚诺：“……”</p>
<p>亚诺看了一眼黑漆漆的枪口，又看了一眼比雷克，然后说：“那是把空枪。”</p>
<p>比雷克拔出弹匣，看了一眼，又塞回去：“操。”</p>
<p>“老王八蛋，”亚诺被他气得够呛，忍无可忍，恶狠狠掏出手铐，“你给我老实点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以，你说的线索到底是什么？”</p>
<p>他们行驶在公路上，窗外的松树林飞掠而过，比雷克正在看一张纸质地图，他向来用不惯电子设备，因此总是在车里备好各省的详细地图。亚诺瞟了一眼，发现他手里的那张地图属于伊夫林。第一个失踪的孩子柯莱特·莫里斯，就住在伊夫林省。</p>
<p>而他们小组的案情整理板上，贴着五张嫌疑人的照片，其中的一个，也住在伊夫林。</p>
<p>“你觉得是那个农场主？”亚诺问。</p>
<p>“……你还记得莫里斯家的客厅吗？”比雷克头也不抬地说，“旧式左轮，手工编织毛毯，牛角饰品，还有一张牛仔比赛的奖状。”</p>
<p>他当然记得，他们当时就是根据那张奖状，去见了他们的第一个嫌疑人，伊夫林农场的拥有者，牛仔比赛的举办人，莱特·伍德。</p>
<p>“伍德的马厩里养了很多马，其中有一匹黑白花马，额头上有一道形状奇怪的狭长白斑，所以他给这匹马取名字，叫做闪电，”比雷克戴着手铐，因此把两只手一起伸过来，说，“手机给我。”</p>
<p>亚诺腾出右手，把外套口袋里的手机递给他，口上说着：“密码是——”</p>
<p>“用不着。”比雷克打断了他，输入密码解锁屏幕，开始翻看昨天的新闻。</p>
<p>“……”亚诺：“你为什么会知道我的手机密码？”</p>
<p>“又不是我想看的，”比雷克懒洋洋道：“下次解锁屏幕的时候，记得站远一点。”</p>
<p>说完这话的时候，他已经找到了想要的东西，因此叫亚诺靠边停车，并且把手机还给了他。那是昨天的采访，视频暂停在其中的一帧，风把窗帘吹开一角，露出院子里吃草的小马，黑白花色，额头上有道狭长白斑——看起来就像一条闪电。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>亚诺沉默了很久才开口，他看着那帧画面，喉咙干哑，声音苦涩。</p>
<p>“这可算不上证据，法官连搜查令都不会批给我们。”他说。</p>
<p>“这是直觉，”比雷克说，“你已经当了这么久的警察，你心里比我更清楚，干咱们这行，直觉不会骗人。”</p>
<p>“至于搜查令，”他冷笑一声，“糊弄检察官也就算了，你可骗不了我，多里安，你什么时候是靠搜查令找到的证据？”</p>
<p>亚诺紧紧地握着方向盘，他说不出任何可以反驳的话——他的心已经屈服了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你得在他再一次杀人弃尸之前找到那个孩子，那个失踪的孩子，莉亚·希尔顿，她就是你最好的证据。”比雷克说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.</p>
<p>虽然他已经完全信服了莱特·伍德就是他们寻找的绑架犯，但即便如此，目前他们手头的其他几条线索也决不能放下不管，亚诺打给阿尔卡蒂奥，告诉他们自己接下来的行程，嘱咐了几句工作上的事情。在他挂掉电话之前，阿尔说：“你会救出她的。”</p>
<p>这不是一个疑问句。</p>
<p>“……”亚诺回答他，“是的，我会的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们终于在日落时抵达了伊夫林外的加油站。赤金色的余晖从青黛延绵的山峦顶上倾泻而下，积着雪的松树林看上去是染了血的黄金，天边望去一片火红，像地平线尽头的原野在沉默地燃烧自己。多里安下车加油的时候，比雷克不知道从车里哪个地方翻出一包劣质香烟，咬着烟嘴，摇下车窗，盯着路边农田里的稻草人若有所思。</p>
<p>多里安感到一阵恍惚，这样熟悉的场景仿佛时间倒流，一如过去他们每一次长途跋涉，追查一条虚无缥缈的证言，调查一具无名的尸体。那个时候比雷克还穿着他的警服，警徽别在腰带上，腰后插一把半自动9毫米的贝雷塔92，还有那本他从不离手的深蓝色硬皮速记本，上面写满日程和值得留意的线索——当然，现在这本速记本已经成为他杀人的定罪证据之一，永远地扣押在证据室里了。</p>
<p>如今的杀人犯转过头来看他，打断了他的回忆，他说：“那边有个快餐店，就在这里吃饭吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个警察加上一个犯人的组合显然比他预想中的更加引人注目。</p>
<p>亚诺推开门进到温暖室内的时候，随着外头灌进来的冷风，店里的气氛似乎也跟着一起迅速冷淡下来，原本嘈杂的谈话声甚至都安静了一瞬，长途旅行的游客，运货的司机，加油站的工作人员，住在附近的农户，所有人都侧目过来，自作隐晦地打量这两位不速之客。这感觉让亚诺浑身不自在，甚至开始后悔自己为什么没有先把比雷克的手铐卸下来。</p>
<p>于是他转过身：“你要是求我，我可以考虑把手铐的钥匙给你。”</p>
<p>“？”身后的比雷克漠然睨他一眼，“你想得美。”</p>
<p>戴着手铐的罪犯面无表情地走到靠窗的位置前坐下，在服务员惊疑不定的目光下开始翻看今天的菜单。</p>
<p>亚诺无语地走过去，在他对面的位置上坐下。</p>
<p>罪犯从菜单上抬起目光，看向服务员，说：“肉酱通心粉，蔬菜牛肉汤。”</p>
<p>警察也选好了自己的晚餐：“炒蛋三明治，大份炸薯条，蓝莓奶酪布丁。”</p>
<p>比雷克：“……”</p>
<p>看到他脸上表情的亚诺显然感到被严重冒犯：“——老头子不要对年轻人的食谱指手画脚！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>服务员怪异地看了比雷克一眼，又看了亚诺一眼，拿起菜单和圆珠笔，转身走向了厨房。</p>
<p>“……”亚诺心想，他真的应该先把比雷克的手铐给卸下来的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>11.</p>
<p>“你又开始酗酒了，多里安先生。”心理医生说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“不，请不要露出那种表情。人都是脆弱的，没有人生来便是一具牢不可破的躯壳，尤其是警察，你们要接纳的糟糕记忆和负面感受无疑超出了正常人类所应承受的平均值，没有人的心是黑洞，每个人都需要找到一个情绪的发泄口。这也就是为什么会需要我这样的人存在。</p>
<p>“你不必为自己的酗酒感到难以自容的羞愧，虽然这种发泄途径并不健康，但是你需要它，这并不是难以启齿的事情。”</p>
<p>亚诺弯下腰，把因为宿醉而疼痛不已的脑袋埋进手掌。他的声音从指缝里传来，沉闷，疲惫，充满苦涩。</p>
<p>“……你见过很多这样的事情吗，医生？”他问。</p>
<p>医生看了他一眼，站起身来，去给他倒一杯咖啡。</p>
<p>“是的，”他说，“事实上，很多警员都会出现这种问题，他们都会采用自己特有的方法进行排解，比如去靶场进行实弹射击，或者产生无法克制的食欲和烟瘾，即便是你的好朋友，优秀自律的警探阿尔卡蒂奥先生，他在感到迷茫和痛苦的时候，就会对数独产生一种执着的偏爱。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“多里安先生？亚诺？”</p>
<p>“什么，抱歉，我走神了。”</p>
<p>医生沉默了一会儿，似乎在犹豫自己接下来的话题是否合适。</p>
<p>“你想到了你曾经的上司，比雷克，是吗？”</p>
<p>亚诺足足反应了三秒，才意识到他在说什么。</p>
<p>“——是的。”他回答。</p>
<p>医生微不可察地叹了口气，他把马克杯塞到亚诺手里，然后在他对面的沙发上坐下。</p>
<p>“对于他的遭遇，我感到很遗憾。如果可以的话，我真希望重案组的警员任职时间不要超过三年，工作的时间越久，你们的心理状况就越糟糕，生理上的创口可以缝合和痊愈，但是心理问题却常常成为会伴随你们的一生的噩梦。</p>
<p>“比雷克在自我心理调节这方面的能力极其匮乏，从上任以来，他的症状就一直持续恶化。我尝试给他开过一些药物，但作用都十分有限，直到五年前的四月份，这种情况才第一次得到了缓解。”</p>
<p>听到这个时间，多里安生了锈的脑袋开始麻木地转动起来——他太熟悉这个时间了：档案柜，文件夹，时间戳，法庭上的案情陈述——“……五年前的四月八号，那是他第一次杀人。”</p>
<p>“——原来是这样。”医生有些意外，但或许这本就不该是一个令人意外的答案，他有些恍然地点了点头，“我还以为他终于找到了能够发泄情绪的方法，原来那就是他的方法。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“但是后来，从三年前的八月份起，他的焦虑和失控就得到了非常明显的改善，并且进入了很长一段时间的稳定期，我猜那是因为你，多里安先生，你的破案率非常突出，对吗？”</p>
<p>“——我？”</p>
<p>“是的，多里安先生。他的痛苦并不特别，你也感受过这种痛苦，你们中的每一个都感受过：这种痛苦来自于对现实世界本身的憎恶——不堪入目的尸体、创伤和现场，崩溃的家属，还有那些心理极度异常的罪犯。</p>
<p>“说到底，这种痛苦和憎恶是无法根除的，只能设法排解和转移，但是你在入职之后极其优秀的破案率带给了他一种不切实际的幻想和期望——他觉得你可以改变这一切，你成为了他理想的承载体，而他对你寄以厚望。</p>
<p>“直到两年前的那次圣诞节，你第一次失败了——你们的证据被推翻了，你没有成功抓到那个犯人。这件事对你们两个都产生了巨大的影响和改变，你开始酗酒，并因此被停职一周，这种影响是看在所有人眼里的，而比雷克身上发生的转变则更加隐晦，难以察觉——他终于认识到了自己的想法是不切实际的，你只是一个过分优秀的警察，但也仅限于此。你改变不了任何事，他的理想终究只是一个幻影。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“即便是比雷克自己，也能认识到这种期望的一厢情愿，但他仍旧不可避免地对你抱有一种难以言喻的恨意。这种恨与你无关，不过是他极端性格的另一种体现。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>临走的时候，医生叫住他，说：</p>
<p>“这绝不是你的错，多里安先生，请你千万不要因此感到自责，没有人应该承担这样沉重的愿望。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>12.</p>
<p>“你在发什么呆？”比雷克在他身后问。</p>
<p>亚诺猛地惊醒过来，他手里拿着一个便携式的小型录音机，站在莱特·伍德的办公桌前。</p>
<p>比雷克皱起眉毛。“那是什么？”他问。</p>
<p>“从他上了锁的抽屉里找到的，”亚诺按下了播放键，说，“他和心理医生的治疗记录。”</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>——嘈杂的电流声。</p>
  <p>“……第二个疗程。你介意我录音吗，医生？”</p>
  <p>“不，当然不介意。那么，我们可以开始了吗？你之前谈论到自己的童年，你是在祖父的农场里长大的，是吗？”</p>
  <p>“是的，我的祖父——海尔文·伍德是个天生的牛仔，他喜欢远离城市的生活，骑马，放牧，打猎。所以他买下了这块地，经营属于自己的农场。”</p>
  <p>——书页翻动的声音。</p>
  <p>“你喜欢这样的生活吗？”</p>
  <p>“我？我不知道，或许是喜欢的吧，或许我只是习惯了。”</p>
  <p>“那么，你喜欢你的祖父吗？”</p>
  <p>“祖父对我很好，他总是把我带在身边，叫我小牛仔。放假的时候，他会开车把我带去北边的森林，教我钓鱼和打猎——通常是兔子和山鸡。有一次，我还在一个猎人的陷阱里，找到了一只受伤的小熊，脏兮兮的，牙还没长全。我很喜欢它，祖父叫我不要管，但我没听他的话，我带走了那只小熊，偷偷把它关进后备箱里，等回到农场以后，我就把它抱出来，养在放置废弃工具的棚屋里，那地方很偏僻，很少有人经过。”</p>
  <p>“没有人发现吗？”</p>
  <p>“当然没有——我很小心，也很谨慎。我把自己的午饭和晚饭剩下一些，到了晚上，就偷偷去棚屋里喂它。”</p>
  <p>“这件事持续了多久？”</p>
  <p>“一个星期，我养了它一个星期，然后就到了圣诞节——是的，我记得很清楚，那天正好是圣诞节。”</p>
  <p>“为什么你对这个日期印象如此深刻？”</p>
  <p>“因为我的祖父……他是个很传统的人，到了圣诞节，他一定会出门，亲自砍一棵杉树带回家。那天他很早就出了门，但是直到太阳下了山，也没有回来。”</p>
  <p>“发生了什么？”</p>
  <p>“——我不知道，我的祖母也不知道，所以我们找来警长，紧急组织了一支救援队，去那片森林里找他。那天真的很冷，还下着雪，我们在晚上提着灯，嗓子都喊哑了，找了他一整夜。我好冷，好饿，也好困，我虽然担心祖父，但是我还没有给棚屋里的小熊送吃的——”</p>
  <p>“那么，你找到你的祖父了吗？”</p>
  <p>“……”</p>
  <p>——呼吸声，电风扇转动的声音，长时间的沉默。</p>
  <p>“莱特先生？”</p>
  <p>“我们在第二天早上找到了他……他被寻找幼崽的母熊咬碎了脑袋，死在那棵杉树下了。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>——录音结束了。</p>
<p>他们一同陷入沉默。</p>
<p>过了好一会儿，比雷克忽然说：“那个棚屋，你找过了吗？”</p>
<p>“找过了，”亚诺点点头，“——我什么也没发现。”</p>
<p>“……”比雷克看了一眼窗外，灰色的夜幕正缓缓降下，将一切秘密都笼罩在月亮的阴影里。</p>
<p>他说：“走，我们再去看一次。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莱特在录音中描述过的那个棚屋，建在农场牧工宿舍后面的一片小树林里，如果不是亚诺路过的时候发现了草地上有近期踩踏留下的痕迹，恐怕也会轻易地错过这栋偏僻破旧的小木屋。这样破败的棚屋，居然还在门上挂着一把新锁，这本就是一件令人奇怪的事情。他拿出工具撬锁的时候，比雷克抱着双臂，留意着树林另一边的动静。</p>
<p>“开了。”他说。</p>
<p>他们没有开灯，天色暗了，手电筒的光线也会显得突兀，比雷克关上门，摸出怀里的打火机，递给了亚诺：“用这个。”</p>
<p>亚诺先前的判断是对的——这是一个很狭小的棚屋，堆满了工具箱和废弃机械部件，除了他们站立的地方，并没有其他藏身之处。</p>
<p>棚屋里充斥着腐烂和破旧的味道：锈死的铁制工具，发霉的动物皮毛和潮湿布料，被虫蚁和真菌侵蚀腐坏的木头墙壁，还有一种味道，更加刺鼻，怪异，格格不入。比雷克走到那堆工具箱前，掀起盖在上面的那块塑胶布——是石灰。</p>
<p>“你带手套了吗？”他问。</p>
<p>多里安从外套的衣兜里拿出一双皮手套，没有人比警察更明白不留下指纹的重要性。比雷克示意他走过来，把手伸进石灰里。</p>
<p>“你要找什么？”</p>
<p>“别那么多废话，先找再说。”</p>
<p>“你还记不记得我们是来干嘛的，这里又不可能有——”他的话卡在喉咙里，他愣住了。在比雷克的注视下，他紧紧地抓住了自己摸到的东西，把手从石灰粉里收回来。</p>
<p>微弱昏黄的火苗照射下，熊科动物幼崽的头骨反射出惨白的寒冷光泽，两个空洞嵌在它眼窝里，黢黑阴沉，像吞没了所有光线的黑洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>13.</p>
<p>汽车旅馆的门铃响起来的时候，坐在柜台后面的小姑娘正戴着耳机，在看最新一集的电视剧。</p>
<p>直到来客走到她的面前，伸出手指敲桌子的时候，她才舍得挪开自己的眼睛，看了这两位客人一眼。</p>
<p>一个警察，一个看上去像警察，真是稀客。</p>
<p>她打着哈欠，从背后的黑板上取下一枚钥匙，扔在桌子上。</p>
<p>“就剩一间房，爱住不住。”</p>
<p>亚诺看了一眼那把钥匙，又下意识去看旁边的比雷克：“……”</p>
<p>比雷克揉着手腕上的铐痕，懒洋洋道：“一间房就一间房吧。”</p>
<p>“……”前台的小姑娘看了一眼这对警匪组合，又看向亚诺，问，“你为什么要看他的脸色？”</p>
<p>“……”亚诺：“我，没，有。”</p>
<p>她无所谓地耸耸肩：“确定要一间房？”发现亚诺没有反驳的意思后，她拿出登记册和墨水笔，“在这里签字——现金还是信用卡？”</p>
<p>“现金。”亚诺木着脸说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他站在洗手池前，拧开水龙头，从购物袋里拿出剃胡膏，给自己的下巴上打满泡沫。门外传来嘈杂的人声，比雷克停下动作，分辨了一会，发现是多里安在看昨天那场球赛的转播。热腾腾的雾气很快就充满了浴室，他抹开镜子上的水雾，拿起剃刀，盯着自己的倒影，犹豫从哪里下刀比较好。</p>
<p>雪白锐利的剃刀贴着他的左颊刮下的时候，窗外忽然传来沉闷深远的钟声，是东边教堂的钟楼，在不可置疑地宣布一天的结束——十二点到了。</p>
<p>他手一抖，在脸上刮出一道细长的豁口。</p>
<p>门外的亚诺忽然说：</p>
<p>“——今天已经是第七天了。”</p>
<p>“那就定个闹钟，你已经开了一下午的车，抓紧睡两个小时。”比雷克拿拇指抹了一下伤口，漠然道，“别在搜查的时候给我犯困打瞌睡。”</p>
<p>不太深，他重新拧开水龙头，开始洗脸上的血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克走出浴室的时候，球赛正好进入加时阶段，亚诺已经倒在床上睡着了，他太累了，只脱了鞋，外套都没扒下来，电视遥控器还握在手上。</p>
<p>他在前锋射门的那一瞬间关上了电视，然后走到床的另一边去，把正对着走廊的窗帘拉上。</p>
<p>他的动作顿住了。</p>
<p>在这样寂静寒冷的夜晚里，一个金色头发的小姑娘，穿着雪白单薄的衬裙，赤着脚，站在楼下的水泥地上，仰着头，正在看他。</p>
<p>——检查他脑袋的医生说，先生，您的幻视已经非常严重了。</p>
<p>——排队在他后面取餐的囚犯小声地议论，真他妈见鬼，比雷克刚刚在跟谁说话？</p>
<p>——亚诺站在医院门口，他说，我怕你疯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克没有说话，也没有动作，他只是安静地注视，沉默地接收她想传达的一切。</p>
<p>那个小姑娘举起了手，无言地指向了漆黑一片的农场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>14.</p>
<p>比雷克不见了。</p>
<p>亚诺连滚带爬地坐起来，抓过床头柜上的手机，迅速拨通了最近通话记录里的第一个名字。对面的人在第三道铃声响起前接通了电话，阿尔卡蒂奥咬牙切齿的声音从另一头传来：“妈的，现在可是凌晨三点，你最好有要紧的——”</p>
<p>“比雷克不见了。”</p>
<p>“什——你说什么？”</p>
<p>“我他妈半夜醒过来，他人就没了，我刚刚检查了一遍，他关掉了我的闹钟，还带走了我的手铐，车钥匙和枪。”</p>
<p>“钱包驾照呢？”</p>
<p>“一点没动。”</p>
<p>“他没拿钱——你觉得他去哪了？”</p>
<p>“……听着，阿尔，我需要你联系伊夫林省警察局，再叫一辆救护车，地址是西北郊区莱米罗——”</p>
<p>“我他妈当然知道地址，”阿尔卡蒂奥打断了他，“你觉得比雷克自己去了农场？你不怕他跑了？”</p>
<p>“……你了解他，阿尔，你知道他会做什么。”</p>
<p>“亚诺，你告诉我——你有几成把握莱特·伍德就是‘圣诞老人’？”</p>
<p>“不，不是的，你不明白，我担心的是另一件事。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“他如果是去找那个失踪的孩子，绝对不会不带上我。没有人比我更会寻找痕迹和线索。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“你懂我的意思了吗，阿尔？”亚诺的声音干涩，苦闷，他的胃在缓慢而又不可抗拒地下沉，冰冷，沉重，令人作呕。</p>
<p>“他一定是发现了什么——他已经可以肯定，受害者没有存活的可能了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>15.</p>
<p>浓郁刺鼻的血腥气弥漫在滚烫的空气里。</p>
<p>比雷克正在进食。</p>
<p>他坐在烧着炭的火盆前，被宰杀还没有多久的家猪被铁钩子悬挂在传送带上，路过他跟前的时候，暗红色的血液便从豁然敞开的肚皮里淌下来，落进烧得滚烫的火盆里，发出呲啦作响的声音。</p>
<p>他切下猪后腿上的一块肉，粗略去了皮，用刀架在炭火上炙烤。</p>
<p>轮到下一头猪猡的时候，比雷克伸出手，拉下一旁机器上的开关，停下铰链的转动。</p>
<p>一根铁钩子从莱特·伍德背后刺进来，再从他肩膀上穿出去，把他像头家畜一样高高挂起，他睁着眼睛，目光涣散，两只手被拷在一起，艰难地喘着粗气——他已经不再尖叫了。</p>
<p>比雷克抬起头看他。</p>
<p>“这次想好了吗？”他漠然道，“你再不说话，我就要切你第二根指头了。”</p>
<p>野狗，疯子，狗娘养的神经病，伍德胡言乱语地骂他，但当比雷克从位子上站起来，再一次朝他走来时，他开始发抖，哽咽，对即将发生的痛苦和死亡充满恐惧。那些咒骂的话语通通变成苦涩辛辣的液体，从他眼眶和鼻腔里流下来，让他看起来狼狈不堪，丑陋无比，是撕开了屠夫的皮囊后，可鄙的懦夫的模样。</p>
<p>比雷克不为所动，拿起剔骨刀，架在了他右手的无名指上。</p>
<p>他数：“三——二——”</p>
<p>伍德终于崩溃了，他大哭起来，口齿不清地告解自己的罪行：</p>
<p>“我藏起来了……”他开口，声音没法停止颤抖，“那个孩子，我把她藏起来了……”</p>
<p>“藏在哪里？”</p>
<p>伍德喘了好一会儿的气，才能勉强说出一句完整清晰的话语。</p>
<p>“——没人会在一堆尸体里寻找尸体。”他说。</p>
<p>比雷克正想问他到底是什么意思，可忽然他反应过来，走到这屠宰场里唯一一具被缝合起来的家猪面前。</p>
<p>——没人会在一栋废弃的破屋子上挂上一把新锁。</p>
<p>——也没人会把一头开膛破肚的猪重新缝合起来。</p>
<p>他拿起刀，沿着被缝起来的切割线，重新划开了那只猪的尸体。直到他看见腥臭的血肉里，露出了一缕浅金色的细软头发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克又一次闻到了那股血腥气。它真真切切地钻进了他的毛孔里，像一包碾碎了的大麻烟叶，又像是一杯金黄色的圣三一：它们被蒸腾成细不可见的颗粒，混杂在动物内脏和排风口里鼓出来的热风中，扑在他身上，叫他大汗淋漓，浑身战栗。</p>
<p>处于狂怒中的前警察跪在猪肉和碎骨头里，挂着冻肉的铁链子高高悬在他头顶，白炽灯投下刺眼的惨白光线，照亮了他血红的皱巴巴的衣襟。</p>
<p>他抓起那头脏兮兮的灰色卷发，不知道是什么的温热液体渗进了他的指缝里，弄得他手指间一片湿滑黏腻，而与之伴随而来的那些声音，却让他打心底里生出一股疯狂的喜悦来：那是抽噎，是求饶，是胡言乱语——</p>
<p>那是窗外的羔羊在尖叫。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你快要把他打死了。”亚诺说。</p>
<p>比雷克这才如梦初醒一般——他看了一眼自己牢牢抓着的那颗头颅：这丑陋而又邪恶的畜生抽搐个不停，脸上沾满了他自己的唾液鼻涕和眼泪，额头上开了一条很深的豁口，从里面流出来红褐色的血水，染红了行刑者的手指：而这双手狠狠地拽住他的头发，力道大得像是要扯下他的头皮，带着近乎狂热的憎恶和暴怒，反反复复地试图砸出他的脑浆——过于强烈的负面情绪一股脑地从那道深可见骨的伤口里钻进来，叫这猪猡终于也尝到了恐惧的滋味——死亡的阴影笼罩了他，就像他赐予给他的每一个“猎物”那样——他几乎听见了自己的头盖骨碎裂的声音。</p>
<p>比雷克本来从这审判一般的惩罚中感到了一丝快慰，可这屠宰场里的恶臭又使他想起了那具被吊起来的小女孩的尸体——她金色的头发，她冰冷的柔软的脚，她橘红色的蝴蝶结——那根用来挂住冻肉的铁钩子又一次摇晃起来，令人作呕的愤怒重新填满了他的胸腔。</p>
<p>他松开手，站了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——你说的对。”他说。</p>
<p>在亚诺反应过来之前，比雷克拔出格洛克，压下枪口，连开五枪，直到他的鞋面上溅满碎肉和脑浆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>16.</p>
<p>在清算旧账，开始下一段争吵之前，他们一起收敛了莉亚·希尔顿的遗体。</p>
<p>比雷克沉默地，久久地注视这张稚嫩的面孔，他脱下手套，伸手梳理她打了结的头发，然后擦掉她脸上的血。</p>
<p>亚诺从门口走进来，他从外面的灌木丛里摘了几朵不知名的白色野花，拢成一束，放在她的耳边。</p>
<p>“愿你安息。”亚诺说。</p>
<p>“愿你安息。”比雷克说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刺耳响亮的警笛声从不远处传来，是阿尔卡蒂奥叫来的增援，亚诺拍了拍身上的泥土和砂石，站起来，对比雷克说：“我去跟他们交接情况，你在这待着，别轻举妄动。”</p>
<p>他朝着屋外走去，却发现警用装甲车里走下来一队装备齐全的特警，每一个都端着枪，朝他大喊：</p>
<p>“举起手！放下武器！”</p>
<p>亚诺下意识摸了一下自己的枪套——空的，然后他后知后觉地转过身去。</p>
<p>“你——”亚诺不知道自己在说什么，他只是张开嘴，头脑一片空白，“比雷克——你——”</p>
<p>比雷克拿着那把格洛克，面无表情，正指向他。</p>
<p>“这次可不是空枪了。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他扣下了扳机。</p>
<p>咔。</p>
<p>世上的事情总是这样奇妙，就像现在这一刻，无数枪火出膛，竭力喊叫和警车汽笛的鸣叫声中，亚诺·多里安却无比清晰地听见了对面枪膛里的声音，暴烈，利落，点45的子弹钻进他的肩胛骨里，血肉绽开的疼痛让他瞳孔紧缩，胃部收紧。但另一股令人窒息的无力感在这一刻将他彻底笼罩，是空气里的火药和血浆的味道，是更多子弹从他身后呼啸而过，撕裂皮肉绞烂柔软内脏的声音，是即将在他眼前上演，完完全全能预测到的短暂而又触目惊心的未来。</p>
<p>他很清楚——比雷克这次绝没有活下来的可能了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>17.</p>
<p>他听到脚步声，是多里安的鞋子踩在沙地上，在踉跄着朝他狂奔而来；他两眼发黑，手脚乏力，是胸膛上的洞口在往外汩汩地淌血；那些痛苦，仇恨和无穷无尽的憎恶，它们融化在他的血液里，从他那颗永远狂怒的心脏里流出来，再从这充满苦恼污浊的人世间抽离出去。然后，在视线将要模糊，意识将要沉没到漆黑的海底之前，他感到一阵温暖，像晨昏时刻浅滩的海浪，像遥远记忆中母亲的手掌——他费劲地睁开眼，用力去看——是冬末晴朗夜晚的月亮，惨白明亮，正照在他的身上。</p>
<p>它来了，他心想，它终于前来了，带着谅解和宽容，终于降临在了他的身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你看着我——”多里安按着他身上的伤口，语无伦次地说，“比雷克，你别睡，你看着我——我会救你的，你会没事的，一切都会没事的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比雷克抓紧了他的手，把目光努力聚焦在他身上。</p>
<p>亚诺伸出一只手撑在地上，防止挤压他的伤口，然后俯下身，去听他要说的话。</p>
<p>他做好了一切准备，不管他要说什么，他都做好了准备——</p>
<p>可最后，他只是听见比雷克说：</p>
<p>“这就是怜悯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亚诺紧紧地抓着那只手，过了好一会儿，才意识到他在回答三个月前的那句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多里安愣了半晌，才伸手去摸他的脉搏。然后他松开手，从浸透了血的沙地上爬起来，转过头，看了一眼正在通过无线电报告情况的特警和向他跑来的医护人员。</p>
<p>急匆匆赶来的阿尔卡蒂奥张开嘴，似乎想要说些什么，可他最后只是闭上嘴，走上前来，和其他的警员一起把比雷克的尸体抬上担架。多里安不喜欢他脸上的那个表情，他不喜欢所有人现在看他的表情。</p>
<p>“多里安警长，你受伤了，你需要去医院……”</p>
<p>“我知道——”他听见自己的声音从遥远的地方传来——真的是他自己在说话吗？“我知道救护车在哪，我自己过去。”</p>
<p>他拖着步伐，失魂落魄地穿过刺眼闪烁的警用灯和吵嚷的人群，抬起黄色警戒线，疲惫不堪地往外走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他坐在救护车上，医护人员给他做了紧急止血处理，塞给他毛毯和冒着热气的可可。那颗子弹还留在他的皮肉里，疼痛难忍，无时不刻提醒着他的失败，狼狈，和一无所有。阿尔卡蒂奥已经和当地警局沟通完了后续事宜，爬上车来，坐在他的身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“回头的时候，我看得出来，他是真的想杀我。”亚诺忽然说。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“可他最后又打偏了，为什么？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>没有人回答，或许多里安本就不需要回答。</p>
<p>“我以为他会改变的……就算是比雷克，只要我付出时间和努力，也是会改变的。”</p>
<p>阿尔卡蒂奥终于开口，他说：</p>
<p>“大概这世上有些人就是这样，固执，冷血，又臭又硬。不管你他妈怎么努力，他们就是没法被改变。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>司机发动了引擎，站在车外的一个陌生警员走过来，帮他们关上车门。在车门将要彻底合上之前，亚诺忽然抬起头，往外看了最后一眼。</p>
<p>冬末的白月亮下，一个金色头发的小姑娘，正站在黄色警戒线外看他，他们相隔着喧嚣的人群和苦闷的尘世对视，亚诺见过她无数次，在彩色的影像中，在精心装裱的相框里，在血泊中，在骨肉里。</p>
<p>她的手里，还握着一束白色的野花。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>